


Plot Twist

by quietnight



Series: Soft Snop April 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanart, Gen, snoftpril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: AKA Revenge of the Wisteria Soldier."Aw, who's got a pouty lip now, huh?""Shut up and get those shirts on 'em, Barnes I got 20 minutes to take 1000000 pictures before this wears off."





	Plot Twist

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/47512364532/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
